


40. Love Bite?

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [40]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	40. Love Bite?

_**Ryan Kwanten and OC Tom: Love Bite?**_  
[current; takes place the day after [Sam and Ryan reconnect](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/9472.html)]

 

Rolling over and stretching out on his back, Tom reaches a hand into his shorts, itching at his balls, his cock already hard, his bladder bursting. He tries to ignore the latter for a few minutes but soon the need to piss overwhelms and he rolls out of bed, having managed to actually open up the couch last night, and stumbles to the bathroom, bracing himself against the wall with one hand while he uses the other to better his aim. Finally, empty, his stomach growling, he flushes the toilet and washes his hands, just barely righting his shorts before he stumbles back out into the kitchen, hoping Sam left some fucking coffee for him.

"Hey," Ryan greets him, glancing up from where he's sitting at the kitchen table. He's been up for a couple hours, and has already gotten in his yoga and morning run. "How was your night? Coffee's in the pot." He points, not that Tom needs the help.

Tom gives Ryan a long slow grin. "It was good. Spent some time after closing with one of the waitresses," he says, pouring himself a large mug of coffee and shoving two slices of bread into the toaster. "How about you? I thought Sam was gonna join me when he got off? He wasn't answering his cell."

"He was pretty tired when he came home," Ryan offers in explanation, shrugging a little. "Maybe tonight?" He grins. "Tell me more about the waitress. Blonde? Redhead? Gonna see her again?"

"Blonde and yeah, I hope so, but her husband's coming home from a business trip tonight." Tom shrugs. "So he might be picking her up." He grins. "Oh, well, plenty of fish as they say..." He yawns, grabbing the toast as it pops up and spreading it thick with marmite. Brings his mug and plate over to the table and sits down heavily.

"Jesus, Tom," Ryan says, laughing. He scrubs a hand over his face, then downs the last of his coffee. "Want to go for a surf when you've eaten? It's gorgeous out."

"Sure." Tom nods, taking a bite of toast and squinting a little at Ryan. He leans in, taking a closer look. "What the hell is that on your neck?"

"What?" Ryan stares at Tom like he's lost his mind.

"There." Tom reaches over and pokes at the mark, realization slowly dawning on him. "That's a bite, mate." He grins. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Ryan jerks back, then claps his hand over the mark. _Fuck!_ "Jenna," he lies in a mumble, blushing furiously. And prays Tom will believe him.

Eyes narrowing, Tom reaches over and pulls at Ryan's fingers. "That looks a lot fresher than Jenna," he says, determined to get a better look. "Besides which, that's a fucking bite. You're telling me she actually bit through your skin with those itty bitty teeth of hers?"

Frowning, Ryan thinks furiously. _Shit shit shit!_ How the hell is he going to get out of this one? "Okay, okay," he bursts out angrily, though it's really all bluster. "She did it because I asked her to. All right? I'm fucked up and I asked her to bite me this hard."

"Holy shit," Tom says, with something approaching awe in his voice. He sits back, shaking his head and takes a sip of his coffee. "No wonder you and Sam are such good mates. Sounds like something he'd fucking do."

Ryan rolls his eyes but has to concede the point. "I'll tell you, though," he says after a moment, eyeing Tom with a faint grin on his face. "It was really fucking good."

"Seriously?" Tom looks doubtful. "Like how?"

"You've never tried it?" Ryan is surprised. "A little pain, on top of the pleasure?" Maybe this is a dangerous conversation: he's already trying not to notice how good Tom looks, bare-chested and built, long and muscled.

Tom takes another bite of toast and shakes his head. "Maybe from her end. You know, when I'm fucking her really hard and she's screaming," he says, thinking on it some more. "Although I guess if she's really tight or you know, taking it up the ass, there's some pain in that. Friction and all."

"Mmm. Yeah, I guess," Ryan answers, managing not to choke. "I didn't even try that with Jenna. What did you and Tina get up to?" It's a normal conversation, right? Just two guys comparing notes after a weekend of partying.

"You really want to know?" Tom waggles his eyebrows and continues before Ryan can answer. "She liked it hard as I could give it. I had to shove my t-shirt in her mouth to stop her from screaming and not only did she want my cock, she wanted my fingers in her ass too. I almost came out here to ask if one of you wanted to help me fill her up, except the other girls were here so..." he shrugs.

"Christ." Ryan swallows hard, and he's horrified at himself when his cock throbs. "Sam would've. Hell, I might've," he admits, thinking about how the weekend was pretty insane already. "If the girls hadn't been here, like you said. You don't think that's weird, though -- being with another guy?" Ryan eyes Tom warily.

"Nah." Tom shakes his head, sipping at his coffee. "It's not like you're fucking kissing him or touching his junk other than in passing."

"In passing," Ryan echoes in a mutter, amazed by the straightness of straight men. "Diane asked for that," he says after a moment. "She wanted Sam and me to fuck her at the same time. But... Jenna, you know?"

"You could've had her watch," Tom grins. "Or take her turn." Grin widening. "You and Sam haven't done that though? Shared a girl?"

"No." Ryan is surprised. "Have you done that together?"

"Not just him and me, but he and Dave have a couple of times, and this one time," Tom lowers his voice even though there's no one else there, "Christ. This one time, we were at this Jack n' Jill thing and the maid of honour was really hot for Sam but a bunch of us were all crashing in this one hotel room and she ended up with Sam in her ass, Dave in front and Scott fucking her mouth. You should have seen it. And then she wanted the rest of us to come on her face when they were done. Hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Ryan flushes hot, even as his stomach lurches with jealousy. "Yeah, it sounds incredibly hot," he admits, even as he's mentally replacing the maid of honour with, oh, himself. He tries to pass off his blush with a joke. "Did you still respect her in the morning, though?"

Tom cracks up. "We were gentlemen," he says, finishing the last bite of his toast. "Sam made us all fuck off while he helped her get washed up and get a cab home."

"Good for him," Ryan murmurs, pleased to glean this insight about his lover. "Christ. Mate, if I'd known you were so twisted, I might've pushed Jenna a little harder this weekend. Didn't want to freak you out." Not like that's really what it was about, but there had been a lingering fear of _What would Tom think?_ Since the show was primarily for his benefit in the first place. "Now I know."

"Freak me out?" Tom laughs. "Nothing freaks me out. Or Sam. Although you've probably already figured that one out. I don't care for faggots and I sure as hell don't want another guy kissing me or trying to touch me but as long as there's a girl between you, and that's why you're there," he shrugs. "It's all good."

The word 'faggot' chills Ryan's amusement in an instant, and he gets up to clean his coffee mug. "Cool," he says over his shoulder, drying his hands on a dish towel. "Ready to go out?"

"Yeah." Tom finishes his coffee and stretches his arms above his head with a loud yawn. "Just let me take another piss and I'll be good to go."  



End file.
